


Idk random short stories

by SilverChiari



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Marvel
Genre: A lot of cliffhangers because some are from DnD campaigns I am in, Cliffhangers, D&D, Original Character(s), Superpowers, and they aren't done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverChiari/pseuds/SilverChiari
Summary: I have no idea what this is but it will have some OC backstories and short stories some might have some triggers I hope not but there is some mention of abuse in the 3rd story and the fourth one can be a little much.





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an OC I have I don't have a name yet but I'll get there

Darkness that was all she knew for a very long time. Before that wires and pain. It had been a long time before she had seen anything since the experiments. The doctor had taken her apart, left nothing except what he called an almost perfect weapon. He had given her powers. It was the power of creation, whatever she imagined would come true in the real world. But she became blind from the experimenting. Then one day he didn’t return. She didn’t know how long it had been, but it felt like forever. To survive she would imagine food and water. She realized after a few years, to her knowledge, that she wasn’t ageing anymore so for all she knew it could be 100 years before she was found. One day she heard a noise coming from what she remembered as outside but had been locked away. Then the sound of a door opening and footsteps. The rattling of her cage let her know that she was about to be let out finally after years of being alone. Finally.


	2. Nash Carter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of character death not major character.

Nash Carter was a young child when they got cursed by the devil. Their skin was now red and eyes-only gold with horns that twisted and reached for the heavens. When they got out of education, they decided to become a knight to protect people, as well as training to become a wizard, on the way they met an eccentric man named Casspien. They became fast friends as Casspien trained to become an adventurer and Nash a knight. Along the way Casspiens brother, Jaz’par, started to train to become a knight with Nash and joined Nash at the top of the class. Eventually Casspien left to start his adventures and for a while Nash and Jaz’par didn’t hear from him. Eventually Jaz’par decided enough was enough and went to go look for his brother. Nash came along to care for him as he had made a promise to Casspien before he left, he would make sure nothing happened to him. As they were traveling, they got kidnapped and taken underground with bags thrown over their heads, Nash’s with holes for their horns. As they were taken in, they both heard a smashing sound and were jostled around. A few moments later their masks were taken off by an adventuring group who had also been taken underground but had made it to a prison and were held there until they managed to escape. As Nash and Jaz’par met the ground, Jaz’par noticed a rose on one of the party members. He recognized it as Casspiens. Jaz’par cornered the man as Nash noticed the rose and started to corner him. Eventually they got information that their brother had passed during the journey just a few days ago. Jaz’par and Nash were furious that they hadn’t been told about this sooner and Jaz’par became so upset he started to attack Nash with blind rage as Nash became paralyzed with guilt that he could not help his friend. 


	3. Salri Sacredgazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of spousal abuse

It was finally the day she knew a mate would be given to her. Her tribe did this as a tradition when the Skyspear decided it was time people would be paired up with someone, they believed would work well with them. She was nervous fidgeting in front of the Skyspear as they looked over her and all of the eligible people to pair up another couple. Finally, they spoke up “Irvin please step forward,” she watched as he took a step forward ready for a mate “Salri please step forward,” she startled and stepped forward with excitement sneaking a glance at Irvin. “you two have been paired together your last names will now be Treesword,” when the ceremony ended Salri went up to Irvin and they talked. Some time passed and everything seemed good but Salri knew she was keeping a secret that she needed to tell Irvin soon. For she had been following a faith that her tribe did not agree with she was just hoping that Irvin would be understanding. “Irvin there is something I need to tell you,” Salri said nervously. “what is it? You know you can tell me anything,” Salri took a deep breath and finally just spit it out “I have been following the faith Luxon,” Silence. She was scared to look up afraid of what he would say. She heard his footsteps getting closer to her and she looked up right as he got to her. Next thing she knew she was on the ground and felt pain on her face. He had taken dagger out and was standing over her. She started backing away on the floor trying to get away from him as he stepped closer to her trying to corner her. He crouched down putting the knife up to her cheek and slowly cut a line from just under her eye down to her chin. He looked at her with angry eyes as she stared back terrified for her life.


	4. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could seem very scary next chapter has the conclusion to this one

I am running through the parking lot with the smell of wet pavement and rain as I am shivering from the wet cold, my breath coming out in frantic gasps, a set footsteps I can hear behind me lets me know how close he is. suddenly I am in the woods I can smell the pine and see the winding path in front of me. I am running as fast as I can listening to the snapping of twigs behind me. I am running. Suddenly I trip and I know it is all over.


	5. Tag

“tag! No tag backs!” Daniel shouts with glee still soaking the the rain as he starts running back towards the parking lot.

“fine” Shelly s houts  with defeat “I am so going to get you!”


End file.
